Camp Rock Love
by naleybrucas4ever233
Summary: What if Mitchie had a twin brother?  What if he went to Camp Rock with his  sister during her second year...
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Rock Love**

**Main Characters**

Michelle "Mitchie" Aeryn Torres (17)

Declan Wyatt Torres (17)

Caitlyn Ashley Gellar (17)

Shane Rylan Grey (20)

Jason Trey Matthews (21)

Nathaniel "Nate" Wesley Black (17)

Danielle Alyssa Matthews (21)

**What if Mitchie had a twin brother? What if he went to Camp Rock with his sister during her second year. What if he fell in love with a certain future music producer named** **Caitlyn? Will she feel the same way? Will Mitchie approve?**

C.R.L

Mitchie's POV

My name is Michelle Aeryn Torres, but I prefer to be called Mitchie. I am seventeen years old I was born on April 22nd 1993, just fifteen minutes after my twin brother. I have dark brown hair, and brown eyes. My parents are James and Connie Torres. My hobbies are singing, dancing, playing guitar, playing the piano, writing music and hanging out with friends. Some of my nicknames are Mitch, Sistah, Mitchie Baby, Mitty and M.T. I looked at myself in the mirror my dark brown hair the same colour as my twins was hanging loose around my shoulders and its natural curl was taking effect, so that my hair was in ringlets. I was wearing a navy blue dress that stopped just above my knees and had baby blue designs and purple sparkles. I was also wearing the diamond heart necklace that my boyfriend Shane bought me for my birthday, the cross bracelet my twin bought me and my purity ring. "Mitchie! Declan! Time to go!" My mother Connie Torres yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I heard both mine and my twins doors shut loudly as we both rushed towards the stairs. We both reached the top and Declan slowed to let me down first. "Such a gentleman." I stated as I bounded down the stairs. "Always." I heard him laugh as he ran down behind me. I reached the bottom and slid to the left side of the stairs to let Dec get through. He was wearing a white muscle shirt that had the saying " God is the Original Superman" and the Superman logo, except instead of an S it is a cross. The shorts he was wearing were black with white stripes on the sides. He was also wearing the cross necklace I gave him for Christmas; and of course the purity ring he got when he swore to save himself for marriage. "You kids ready to go?" Mom asked. "Definetly." I replied with a smile. "Sure thing." Declan answered with a grin. "Alright then let's head out."

Declan's POV

My name is Declan Wyatt Torres. I was born on April 22nd, 1993; fifteen minutes before my twin sister. I am seventeen years old. I have dark brown hair and blue eyes. Nicknames that I have gotten over the years are Deccy, Duck, Ducky, Broddar and D.T. My hobbies are singing, playing the piano, playing the guitar, dancing, basketball, hockey, soccer, drawing and hanging out with friends. "We're here!" Mitchie said excitedly. "So this is Camp Rock. Looks pretty cool." I said looking around as we got out of the car. "It is. I love it here." Mitchie smiled. "I know Mitty, its all you talked about for months." I said teasingly. She just looked at me and stuck her tongue out. "Oh very mature." I laughed. "I know it was. Now shut up and grab your bags Ducky." I picked up my bags and followed Mitchie after saying goodbye to our mom. "Mitchie nice to see you back here again." A guy with an accent said. "Thanks Brown. Nice to see you again too." Mitch replied. "And who is this handsome young fellow?" He asked. "This is my twin brother." Mitch told him. "Declan Torres sir. Pleasure to meet you." I introduced myself. "You too son; but please just call me Brown. Okay Mitchie you're in cabin 12, Declan you're in cabin 15." "Thanks Brown see you tonight." Mitchie said walking out. "Okay so I'll bring you to your cabin so you can get settled, then we'll head over to mine. Sound good?" "Sounds good Mitch." After we finished putting all of my stuff in my cabin, which was a pretty good size, we walked over to cabin 12 and put all of Mitchie's things away. "Wanna go for a walk?" I asked her. "Yeah sure." As we were along the beach I heard someone call out "Mitchie!" I looked over my shoulder and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "Caitlyn!" Mitchie screamed back running towards her. As I reached them, they were just pulling away from a hug.

Caitlyn's POV

I was walking down the beach by myself when I heard a familiar laugh. I looked up from the sand and saw my bestfriend walking near the water with a guy. "Mitchie!" I called out. She and the guy, who happened to be very hot turned around. "Caitlyn!" She yelled as she ran towards me. I also saw the guy walking towards us as we hugged. "I missed you so much Cait." "I missed you too." I said as we pulled apart and the hottie reached us. "Duck, this is my bestfriend ever Caitlyn; Caity this is my twin brother Declan." Mitchie introduced us. "It's nice to finally meet you Caitlyn. I've heard a lot about you." He said with a smile and I swear my heart melted. "Same to you Declan." I smiled back. I have a feeling that this is going to be a very good summer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Just the idea, Declan and any other new characters.**

Declan's POV

"So what now?" I asked as I sat on the beach with Mitchie and Caitlyn. "I don't know." Caitlyn said as she layed down on the sand. She was absolutely gorgeous. The way her curly brown hair frames her face. The way her deep brown eyes glow when she smiles. The way she smiles. Everything about her is gorgeous. "How about this." Mitchie says. I turn towards her and she smashes the ice cream she had been eating in my face. She then stood up laughing and ran. "Michelle Aeryn, you're dead!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran after her, leaving Caitlyn laughing in the sand. I caught up with her and wrapped my arms around her waist lifting her over my shoulder. "No! No Declan put me down! Declan Wyatt! If you don't put me down now I swear I'll.." "You'll what? Smash me in the face with an ice cream." I laughed as I brought her towards the dock. "Declan please, don't I'll do anything." She pleaded. "I don't think so." I answered just before I jumped off the dock.

Caitlyn's POV

I laughed as Declan ran after Mitchie; but I also enjoyed the view. You can definetly tell that Declan is an athlete. He has rock hard abs, and his arms are so ripped; but not too much that it makes him look bulky. Once Declan jumped off the dock with Mitchie I layed my head back down and closed my eyes. I opened them when I felt wet arms wrap around me. "Oh no Declan! Don't you dare!" "This is what you get for laughing at me." He said running full speed at the dock. "How are you running so fast!" I screamed. "Because I have a very light girl in my arms." He told me just as he jumped. As I surfaced I saw Declan smiling at me and my heart fluttered. "Oh gosh what is he doing to me." I muttered. "Did you say something?" He questioned with a raise up an eyebrow. "Nope not a word." I replied. He gave me a confused look, but nodded and dove under the water. "So what do you think of my brother?" Mitchie asked me. "Um he's cool I guess." I replied looking anywhere but at Mitchie. "I can tell you like him." "What no! That's crazy I've only known him for a couple of hours." I replied. "So? You guys have serious chemistry, everyone will be able to see that. It's okay Caity Cat." "You sure your not weirded out." "Not at all Caitlyn. So relax. You're gonna have a boyfriend before the summer is over." She said winking before diving under. What is it with the Torres' diving under the water to avoid conversation?

Declan's POV

After our swim we sepreated and went to our cabins, I had a quick shower, and changed my clothes. I was now wearing a pair of camo shorts, and a black muscle shirt, with a dark green button up shirt over top; left unbottoned. I walked out of the cabin and turned the corner when I bumped into somone. "I am so sorry." I said as I helped the girl up. She had short, straight blonde hair and had blue eyes. You could tell her clothed were extremely expensive. Uh oh, please tell me this isn't that Tess Tyler chick. "Don't worry about it sexy. I'm Tess Tyler, you are?" Damn it. "Declan Torres." "You're related to that Mitchie bitch." What did she just call my sister? "Excuse me?" "Oh so you don't know her. That's good. You don't want to. She's a lieing slut." "How about you shut up about my sister. From what I've heard you're the slut that tries to steal people's boyfriends. Don't you ever talk about Mitchie like that again." I said giving her a glare before walking away. "Hey Declan!" I turned and saw Caitlyn walking towards me, she had her hair up; and was wearing a pair of navy blue shorts, and a white tank top, with a blue belt. "Hey Caitlyn. Where's Mitch." I saw her face fall, and felt like an ass. "She's taking a shower, she'll be out soon. I'll see you later." "Cait wait!" She turned back towards me. "Want to hang out? I don't really know my way around; and having a beautiful girl show me around sounds pretty good to me." She smiled, which made me smile in return. I think I'm going to fall hard for this girl. "Sure thing handsome." Yeah, I'm going to fall hard for this girl.

Caitlyn's POV

I was stupid to think a guy like Declan would want to hang out with me. I'm just plain, ordinary. Maybe Lucas was right. No guy will ever want me. "Cait wait!" I heard from behind me so I turned back around. "Want to hang out? I don't really know my way around; and having a beautiful girl show me around sounds pretty good to me." That made me smile, and when he smiled back I knew that he would be the one to make me fall in love. The thing I've been terrified of since Lucas. I fell hard for him, only to get crushed. "Sure thing handsome." I replied. "So Ms. Gellar. Let's get to know each other shall we." "Sure thing . What is your favorite quote?" "Hmm I'd have to say. ' Life isn't measure by the breaths you take, but by its breath taking moments.' Yours?" "Um 'The world is a stage, the play is just badly cast.'" "Very nice, favorite color?" "Green." "Blue." "What is your uggh." I tripped over a branch and braced myself for impact but it never came. Instead a pair of strong, but gentle arms caught me. "You okay?" He asked. Oh wow his face is very close to mine. Oh my gosh, he smells amazing. Oh right he asked a question. "Yeah I'm fine." "Good." He said with a cheesy grin, as he pulled away. No come back awe. We started walking again me faceing the ground. I was caught off guard when his arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him confused, he was looking at someone with a fierce glare. I turned, of course. Tess Tyler. Camp Rock's resident bitch. "So first your sister is Mitchie; and now your hanging out with this loser. Wow. I thought you were cool." I was about to say something when Declan's arm came off my shoulders and linked our hands together. He pulled me close and whispered "She's not worth it Caity."

Declan's POV

"It's getting dark. We should probably head down to the camp fire." Caitlyn told me lifting her head from my shoulder. One day and I was already falling for her. "Alright, let's go." "Wait um before we do, I wanna try something. Tell me to stop if I'm wrong okay." Caitlyn said as she leaned in towards me. Please tell me she means this. If she's joking I don't know what I would do. I leaned towards her gently and our lips met. It was soft and slow; but it was perfect. This is crazy, but its so right. There is just something between us, and I think it could be great. "Please tell me you don't think that was a mistake." Caitlyn whispered, her eyes still closed. "I don't think that was a mistake." I said with a soft smile on my face. I put my hand on her cheek and caressed it gently. "You're beautiful Caitlyn. Inside and out." "No I'm not." She blushed and looked down; but I put my other hand under her chin, and gently adjusted her head until she looked me in the eyes. "You are Caitlyn, never say you arn't; because that should be a crime. You're amazing Caitlyn Ashley Gellar. Don't let anyone tell you any differently." She smiled and I brushed my lips across her forhead, before standing up. "Come on Pretty Girl." I said reaching one of my hands toward her. She grasped it smiling and I pulled her up; before I had time to process it she had wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me forcefully. I wrapped my arms around her waist responding. "What was that for?" I asked with a grin. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me before; and I've never been called beautiful before." She told me. Well that won't do. I'm going to show her no matter what it takes; that she is amazing. "Well that isn't good, because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen; and I'll prove it to you." I wrapped an arm around her waist and we began walking towards the fire; but not before I kissed the top of her head.


End file.
